Delta Shadow
Phoenix , an ultimate stamina type bey , is the most powerful bey ever known in history...better than some beys like Platinum Dragoon/Leone, Devil pegasus W.H.,etc owned by Softynervous..This beyblade was first found in the volcano of the highest peak of the Himalayas that is MT.Everest..it was used as the weapon to destroy everybody....and after thousand of centuries,the ultimate bey is found at last by softynervous to help everybody beside seeking revenge.This beyblade has the power of fire as it was found from volcano and its opposing bey is a bey with the element of water named Aqua Mischief Loki F:R.But it can't destroy Immortal Titanium Reaper CX:DD.R''' '''Level:Universe Facebolt A facebolt of stell with some magnetic portion is fitted to the bey of Delta Phoenix...The facebolt depicts phoenix,one of the 88 constellations in Greek Mythology.According to legends,phoenix was the bey who died but after some time it again began to live...This is why even Final Ragnarok Tsunami...a move done by Aqua Mischief Loki does not even budge it..this facebolt is one of the main part of the bey. 4D Energy Ring The energy ring is a red and gold mixed with black portions in colour.Hohokam an ancient owner of phoenix controlled it through dark power..the black portions are made of metal which represents this dark power.Hohokam was one of the great leaders who were able to control delta phoenix.The red portions which cover the most of the part are made of hard rubber and which heaviers the beys weight.The golden portion represents the fire element owend by phoenix..this 4d energy ring is almost heavier like the 4d fusion wheel along with metal frame of diablo nemesis. 4D Fusion Wheel The main or almost the most important part of the bey is its fusion wheel...This wheel is the most heaviest in the beyblade history,present and future..The shape of it recognises the shape of 8super thick wings of phoenix..its wheel had a portion of rubber under it and any bey which is lower than that is harmless to phoenix..it also has a hidden claw of wood inside it..which automatically opens and its main charestiristic is that it is invisible.its the best fusion wheel...it can even break the fusion wheel of any bey and turn it into dust...tiny dust. Rubber Absorb Wheel Frame The metal part of the fusion wheel includes the four versions of the phoenix pointing in all different directions that click into different locations on contact with another beyblade. The rubber have chemicals in them to mix elements in the air to make fire around it.They start out as 1st of them points upward, the 2nd one points down, the 3rd points to the left, and the 4th to the right. Delta Destruction Claws This claws are fitted under the wheel frame and suddenly it opens and suddenly closes..it has a very good balance and attack... it is regarded as the spiral/hidden attack of phoenix..this claws are fully made of bronze..this claws help it to break anything.....anything in the world. Minor Volcanic Core The core made of copper allows it to spin freely.And if a bey attacks it at its core...the bey will surely break .4d Performance Tip This is best known for stamina..... and it also fixes it at a defensive position that causes the other beys with danger.....This tip also lets the bey not to budge from its position a little.....And this is the best combination...this pt gives it more stamina driction and attack as well as balance than the other beys.. Abilities Double Trouble The ultimate offensive move done by phoenix....It can turn the bey into ashes Defensing Diver This move statues phoenix and even a special move cant budge it. Special Move Minor Destroying Stardust Delta Max Striker This move destroys everything beside itself